Bad Seeds
by Sorrox
Summary: Une marionnette. Voilà ce qu'elle avait été durant les quinze dernières années. La marionnette de son père. Il l'avait éduquée pour qu'elle soit parfaite, pour qu'elle suive ce chemin déjà tout tracé. Et puis, elle avait fini par comprendre. Par couper les fils qui faisaient d'elle un simple jouet.
1. Chapitre 1 - Lily Evans

Salut à tous !

Je lance officiellement la publication de ma toute nouvelle fiction, intitulée "**Bad Seeds**", et qui aura lieu au temps des Maraudeur.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et vous donnera l'envie de découvrir la suite de cette histoire !

* * *

**Ch****apitre 1 ****\- Lily Evans :****  
**

L'enseigne de chez « **Barjow &amp; Beurk** » résume à merveille ce que l'on peut trouver à l'intérieur de cette boutique lugubre située en plein milieu de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Autrement dit, des acheteurs un peu barjots sur les bords, et des tas de produits ragoutants, dont la réaction première d'un individu supposé « normal » et stable mentalement à leurs vues serait un gros « beurk ! » bien placé.

Non mais, sérieusement, qui peut être assez taré pour collectionner des ossements humains, des jeux de cartes ensanglantés, ou même des organes humains conservés dans du formol ?

Pas moi, en tout cas.

Mon père, par contre, fait partit des plus fidèles clients de Monsieur Barjow. Tout comme son père avant lui, et son grand-père, son arrière-grand-père ainsi que son arrière-arrière-grand-père…bref, vous l'aurez compris : pour ma famille, collectionner de telles horreurs est monnaie courante.

Tenez, par exemple, je me souviens encore du jour de mes onze ans, lorsque mon père m'a offert une Main de la Gloire, comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau qu'un père puisse faire à sa fille. Et je n'oublierai probablement jamais le sourire sadique de mon frère jumeau lorsqu'il a reçu des instruments de tortures antiques qui, à en juger par les traces de sang séché dessus, avaient déjà été utilisés.

Je sais, c'est vachement glauque comme cadeaux pour des gamins d'onze ans seulement. Et je crois que le pire, c'est que mon frère était super fan de son cadeau. Personnellement, j'ai foutu le mien dans mon tiroir spécial « **Formation d'un Mangemort averti** », et je ne l'en ai plus jamais sorti.

Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes.

Je disais donc que cette boutique craint. Genre, vraiment.

Et son proprio aussi.

Barjow m'a observée avec un sourire digne d'un grand psychopathe, tout en sifflotant un air vachement glauque. Je détournais les yeux en frissonnant, en continuant à avancer à travers les nombreux étalages sans y prêter la moindre attention, et priant pour que la pluie finisse par cesser de tomber.

Car, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore compris, si je suis en train de me promener dans cette boutique, c'est pour éviter que la pluie ne me transforme en strangulot.

Un soupir s'est échappé de mes lèvres, sans que je n'aie pu le retenir et j'ai instantanément senti le regard brûlant du monstre se poser à nouveau sur moi.

Et merde.

La prochaine qu'il se met à pleuvoir comme ça, j'irai plutôt me réfugier du côté du Chemin de Traverse. Le côté « gentil et guilleret » sous-entendu, là où il n'y a pas de boutique vendant des restes humains à trois mornilles l'os.

Et puis, j'ai fini par me dire que la pluie ne risquerait pas de s'arrêter de sitôt, et que j'avais probablement mieux à faire que de rester pendant quinze plombes dans cette boutique pourrie. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je me suis tirée illico sans lâcher le moindre mot au taré installé derrière le comptoir.

L'Allée des Embrumes, c'est le côté sombre et lugubre du Chemin de Traverse. Celui où il n'est pas rare de croiser des tarés qui prient on ne sait quoi en plein rue ainsi que des combats entre des trolls et des sorciers à chaque petite ruelle. Bon, c'est vrai que ça, c'était plutôt cool à voir. Sauf quand vous n'avez que huit ans, et que votre père vous a sagement ordonné de l'attendre en dehors de la boutique de psychopathes dans laquelle il vient de rentrer.

Pour faire cours donc, si vous voulez vous faire une petite frayeur, l'Allée des Embrumes est là pour vous servir.

La pluie elle, a continué à s'écraser brutalement sur le sol déjà complètement trempé, tout en ricochant sur mon blouson en cuir, me donnant rapidement l'impression d'être une vieille serpillière.

Bon, le point positif, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il y'a vraiment très peu de chances pour que je croise quelqu'un dans mon itinéraire jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, là où je réside jusqu'à la fin de l'été, à moins bien sûr que Merlin ne se soit mis en tête de me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

Et ça, c'est plus que probable.

Alors que j'atteignais enfin de le Chemin de Traverse, m'imaginant déjà en train de prendre une douche bien chaude avant de déguster une Bière au Beurre en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, un cri désespéré a retentit à quelques mètres de là.

Je vous l'avais bien dit, Merlin adore s'acharner sur moi.

Un « Lâchez-moi ! » étouffé a suivi peu de temps après le premier cri, laissant ressortir mon côté gentille sorcière et bonne samaritaine. C'est donc d'un pas rapide que je me suis dirigée vers l'endroit d'où semblaient provenir les cris stridents, baguette en main.

Et moins d'une minute plus tard, je me retrouvais face à une scène qui ne m'était malheureusement pas inconnue.

Une scène à laquelle j'avais malheureusement bien trop souvent assisté dans le passé.

Celle d'une victime, seule face à groupe de gamins débiles prenant un malin plaisir à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Littéralement parlant.

Et pourtant, je n'ai pas pu retenir un sourire lorsque je me suis rendue compte que personne ne s'était encore aperçu de ma présence, ce qui m'a permis de profiter un peu plus longtemps de ma cachette pour tenter d'identifier quelqu'un à travers la pluie battante.

Et, franchement, ça n'a pas été très difficile de reconnaître ces trois personnes que je connaissais plus que bien. De toute façon, comment était-il possible de passer à côté de Bellatrix Black et de son affreuse tignasse désordonnée ? Où à côté de Rodolphus Lestrange et de son rire sadique ? Le dernier, quand à lui, situé au milieu des deux autres, exprimant ainsi son rôle de meneur était certainement le plus facile à reconnaître. Face à moi, se trouvait Evan Rosier, fièrement entouré de ses deux petits copains limpides et tarés que j'avais moi-même fréquenté il y'a quelques années.

Grave erreur, si vous voulez mon avis.

Leur victime, une fille à la chevelure d'un roux flamboyant était pliée en deux sur le sol, et ne manifestait désormais plus la moindre marque de résistance.

**\- Foutez-lui la paix, **ai-je lancé d'un ton neutre en quittant ma cachette, baguette pointée sur le groupe des trois débiles.

Les trois débiles en question se tournés vers moi comme une seule personne, mais seul le regard d'Evan Rosier s'est accroché au mien.

L'espace d'un instant, un léger tremblement s'est fait ressentir dans mon bras gauche, comme si ce dernier voulait s'abaisser de lui-même, exprimant très clairement mon regret de devoir le menacer _lui_. Ses prunelles d'un bleu profond scrutaient les miennes avec attention, et j'ai facilement pu y lire deux choses : Surprise, et Incompréhension.

**\- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu défends les Sang-De-Bourbe maintenant, Alex ?**

La voix nasillarde de Bellatrix m'a arraché un léger grognement, et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, à ce moment précis : lui faire bouffer son air de petite pétasse prétentieuse trop gâtée illico presto.

Tout un tas de scénarios dans lesquels je foutais une raclée à Bellatrix Black se sont dessinés dans ma propre tête et je n'ai pas pu retenir un sourire moqueur accompagné d'un regard noir à l'attention de cette folle mal coiffée. Si tenté est qu'elle soit réellement coiffée.

Je secouai la tête histoire de reprendre mes esprits, et me suis rapprochée du groupe, baguette toujours en main, de telle sorte que je me retrouvais désormais à côté de la fille à moitié allongée sur le sol pavé et trempé du Chemin de Traverse.

**\- Sérieusement, les gars, vous feriez mieux de vous barrer.**

**\- Mais dis donc, c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur ! **a balancé Lestrange en riant comme un attardé.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il est, non ? Un attardé de première catégorie.

A ce propos, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur Barjow précédemment. Je crois que je viens de trouver quelqu'un d'encore plus flippant et psychopathe que lui.

D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours dit que Bellatrix et Rodolphus formeraient un couple hors pair. Je suis sûre qu'ils élèveraient tout un tas de marmots avec des cheveux hirsutes et un rire d'hyène à qui ils enseigneraient l'Avada Kédavra avant même qu'ils ne soient capables de marcher. Enfin bon, bien que penser à l'avenir de ces deux malades soit plutôt rigolo et divertissant, ce n'est certainement pas le moment et l'endroit approprié pour.

Retrouvant tout mon sérieux, je concentrai à nouveau mon regard sur Evan, qui était encore le seul à ne pas avoir prononcé le moindre mot. J'ai facilement compris qu'il hésitait à me faire face, tout comme moi quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ça n'était certainement pas par peur. Non. Evan Rosier n'était pas le genre de mec à avoir peur de quelqu'un, ou de quelque chose. Mais il savait, aussi bien que moi, qu'un duel ne ferait que renforcer le fossé déjà profond entre nous deux.

Mais, combat ou pas, je ne comptais pas lâcher ma baguette avant qu'il n'ait cédé. N'oublions pas qui l'a élevé.

**\- Laissez tomber. Allons trouver une autre Sang-De-Bourbe à torturer**, a-t-il fini par lâcher à l'intention des deux débiles.

Les deux psychopathes se sont tournés vers Evan, et l'ont observé à la fois avec surprise et mécontentement, avant d'obtempérer en reculant lentement.

Pas difficile de deviner qui est le dominant, et qui sont les dominés dans cette histoire. Bellatrix Black est née pour lécher le cul des autres, et Rodolphus lui… il est juste bien trop bête pour être le meneur.

**\- On te réglera ton compte plus tard, Evans**, a lâché Rodolphus à la fille par terre.

**\- Et le tiens aussi,** m'a menacée Bellatrix.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire face à la stupidité de cette fille là, ce à quoi elle a répondu par un regard meurtrier qui avait certainement pour but de m'effrayer.

**\- Mais j'attends ça avec impatience, Tritrix !** ai-je répondu en insistant bien sur son tout nouveau surnom.

Après un énième regard aux vertus pseudos-menaçantes, ils se sont tous les trois dirigés vers l'Allée des Embrumes d'un pas rapide tout en pestant contre moi.

Je suis sûre qu'ils vont aller prendre un petit café chez Monsieur Barjow.

Une fois certaine qu'ils ne reviendraient pas sur leurs pas, je me suis tournée vers la fille toujours étalée sur le pavé, et me suis agenouillée à sa hauteur. Elle m'a observée de son regard d'émeraude avec une pointe de crainte. L'eau ruisselait sur ses bras nus, lavant par la même occasion certaines de ses plaies.

J'ignore encore ce qui a pu me prendre à ce moment précis, mais j'ai enlevé ma propre veste et l'ai posée sur ses épaules.

Je pense que mon père m'aurait reniée une énième fois s'il m'avait vue à cet instant précis. S'il avait été à ma place, il aurait très probablement passé son chemin sans adresser le moindre regard à la rouquine. Peut-être même qu'il lui aurait lâché un petit coup de pieds dans le ventre.

**\- Salut, je m'appelle Alexa. Je vais t'emmener au Chaudron Baveur, j'ai une chambre là-bas. Tu pourras prendre une douche, et j'en profiterai pour te soigner, ok ?**

L'inconnue s'est contentée d'hocher la tête avant d'essayer de se relever. Malheureusement, elle est aussitôt retombée sur le sol glissant comme une poupée de chiffon.

**\- Attends, je vais t'aider.**

Je lui ai tendu une main qu'elle a tout d'abord regardée avec hésitation avant de finir par s'y agripper. Une fois debout, j'ai passé un bras dans son dos en la laissant s'appuyer sur moi. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas plus lourde que la norme, je remerciai Merlin pour le peu de distance qu'il me restait à parcourir jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Je sais que ça fait genre Je-suis-une-nana-hyper-indispensable-qui-se-prend-pour-Merlin mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu aller aussi loin sans mon aide.

Après avoir passé quelques mètres à zigzaguer sur les dalles trempées, le Chaudron Baveur s'est enfin dressé devant nous. Je priai Merlin intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde à l'intérieur, autant parce que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme en me trimbalant avec la grâce d'une serpillière que parce qu'il y'aurait forcément des questions ainsi que des regards interrogateurs sur l'inconnue accrochée à mon épaule.

Je fus rassurée que voir qu'il n'y avait que deux ou trois pecnos complètement bourrés au bar lorsque nous entrâmes par la porte de derrière, et montai aussi vite que possible les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, j'assis la fille sur mon lit, fermai la porte à clef et m'emparai d'affaires propres avant d'ouvrir la douche pour lui faire couler de l'eau chaude.

**\- Tiens, je t'ai préparé des fringues sèches. Va prendre une douche, je te désinfecterai après.**

Après un merci un à peine murmuré, mon inconnue se dirigea vers la salle de bain en silence.

Je soupirai un moment avant de finir par m'asseoir, étonnée qu'elle n'ait toujours pas fait le lien entre l'un de ses agresseurs et moi-même.

Je veux bien qu'elle ait prit quelques coups sur la caboche, mais tout de même.

Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, me rappelant que j'étais encore trempée. J'actionnai la cheminée d'un coup de baguette avant de me changer. Une fois les cheveux secs grâce à un sort et au chaud dans un jogging, je sortis les quelques potions et bandages présents dans ma valise et les disposai sur mon lit, attendant désormais celle qui se trouvait sous ma douche.

Après un bon quart d'heure à observer le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, mon inconnue sortit enfin de la salle de bain, mes vêtements propres sur elle. Elle s'installa en face de moi et m'offrit un sourire, comme si la douche l'avait sortie de sa torpeur.

**\- Je…merci, tu sais, de m'avoir sortie de là,** a-t-elle marmonné.

**\- Y'a pas de quoi. Et puis, ça m'a donné l'occasion d'emmerder Bellatrix, alors tout le monde y trouve son compte, **ai-je répondu en souriant avant de m'emparer d'un désinfectant.

Un petit sourire amusé s'est dessiné sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne me tende sa main droite.

J'ai commencé à tamponner ses plaies aussi doucement que possible en espérant qu'elle ne soit tout de même pas trop douillette. Ça n'est franchement pas dans mes habitudes de venir en aide aux autres en temps normal, alors pour ce qui est de soigner leurs blessures…autant dire que c'est la toute première fois que je me la joue Médicomage improvisée. Et il semble clairement évident que cette carrière est loin, vraiment très loin d'être faite pour moi.

Perturbée par le silence, je relevai la tête pour me rendre compte que j'étais observée depuis un bon moment par ma toute nouvelle –et toute première- patiente.

Et, lorsque son regard se planta dans le mien, je n'eus plus aucun doute possible. Maintenant qu'elle semblait à nouveau apte à parler et à se comporter normalement, elle venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui m'avait tant mise mal à l'aise tout à l'heure face à la jolie bande de bras cassés qui l'avait attaquée.

N'empêche qu'elle m'épate, la rouquine. C'est certainement la première fois que quelqu'un met autant de temps avant de le remarquer.

Enfin, c'est peut-être dû au fait que les trois débiles l'ait prise pour un punching-ball vivant.

A mon avis, quand vous vous faîtes attaquer et qu'une gentille inconnue vient vous aider, vous pensez certainement plus à votre survie qu'à la tronche que pourrait avoir votre sauveur.

Un troll aurait pu lui venir en aide à ma place qu'elle ne l'aurait certainement pas remarqué non plus. Quoique…

**\- Qui es-tu ?** a-t-elle demandé en s'emparant de sa baguette.

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens s'entêtent-ils toujours à se la jouer mélodramatique ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est super cliché comme truc ! Comme dans le film «**Double Je(u)**», lorsque le sorcier en chef découvre la véritable identité de sa nana.

Et, honnêtement, j'ai clairement l'impression d'être dans la même situation, à cet instant précis.

Et que la rouquine vient de démasquer ma véritable identité.

D'ailleurs, elle continuait à me vriller de son regard émeraude, la main fermement serrée sur sa baguette, ce qui m'a rappelé qu'elle attendait une réponse.

**\- J'te signale que je ne connais pas non plus le tien, Roucky.**

Ah oui, j'adore donner des surnoms débiles aux gens, et les appeler par ce surnom jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ou des miens, éventuellement.

**\- Je m'appelle Lily Evans. Et toi alors, t'es de sa famille, hein ?**

Je lâchai malgré moi un soupir à en fendre l'âme avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi, dès qu'ils comprenaient que nous étions de la même famille, le regard des gens changeait sur moi ? Comme si je devenais tout à coup une pestiférée, un danger pour eux.

Bon, si j'avais été la sœur de l'affreuse Bellatrix, là encore, j'aurai pu comprendre.

Mais là, ça m'a juste fait chier de me retrouver dans cette situation. Encore une fois.

Foutus sorciers avec leurs préjugés merdiques !

**\- Félicitations, t'as tout compris. Je m'appelle Alexa Rosier,** lâchai-je d'un ton dur, comme si j'étais moi-même dégoûtée par mon nom.

**\- Et…et tu es…**

**\- La sœur jumelle d'Evan ? Ouaip.**

Elle a l'air douée, cette Roucky, pour changer d'expression aussi vite que Merlin met de temps à faire le tour du monde. Lily Evans m'observait désormais avec la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle était une carpe que quelqu'un se serait amusé à droguer, juste pour voir le résultat.

Pourquoi une carpe ? Je n'en sais rien, mes métaphores sont parfois étranges, et incomprises.

C'est assez triste, si vous voulez savoir.

**\- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as aidée ? Je…Je suis une…**

**\- Une Sang-De-Bourbe ?** la coupai-je. **Si tu savais comme je n'en ai rien à foutre, de ton sang.**

Toujours en mode carpe-droguée, Roucky m'a observée de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut comme si j'étais le Père Noël, et que je venais tout juste de sortir de sa cheminée.

Comme si un vieux machin était capable de passer à l'intérieur de toutes les cheminées d'ailleurs.

**\- Mais…pourquoi tu m'as ramenée ici, et pas chez toi ?**

**\- T'aurais préféré te retrouver dans un Manoir rempli de Mangemort, peut-être ?**

Roucky a vivement secoué la tête avant de froncer les sourcils. Décidémment, ça doit être une habitude chez elle de faire des drôles de têtes quand elle ne comprend pas quelque chose, ou alors quand elle n'aime pas les blagues cyniques de quelqu'un.

Mon pauvre petit égo vient de prendre un sacré coup.

Adieu à toi, cher rêve de pouvoir un jour devenir humoriste. Mais, si vous voulez mon avis –et vous l'avez-, moi, je persiste à croire que le monde magique a sérieusement besoin de mes réflexions débiles et complètement pourries pour survivre dignement.

**\- Et puis, de toute façon, ça fait un petit moment que je ne vis plus là-bas**, ai-je marmonné en mettant une bande autour de son poignet.

**\- Pourquoi ça ? **

**\- Bah, ce n'est pas parce que ma famille est essentiellement composée de Mangemorts que j'aspire à en devenir un, moi aussi. Ce n'est pas non plus parce que mon frère est un connard rempli de préjugés, qui a subi un lavage de cerveau et qui traîne avec des personnes douteuses que je suis forcément comme lui. Donc, comme d'après mon cher papa, je déshonore toute la lignée des Rosier en refusant de me plier à ses exigences, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je me trouve un endroit où crécher jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée, non pas que les cachots de notre manoir soient si inconfortables que ça, mais tout de même, je suis bien mieux ici.**

Roucky a continué à m'observer silencieusement alors que j'esquissai un léger sourire, fière de mon petit discours ultra-méga-touchant-et-cynique au possible.

Je suis sûre que tous mes ancêtres viennent de se retourner dans leurs tombes.

Ah la famille, c'est tellement important !

**\- Quoi ? C'est la première fois que tu rencontres quelqu'un qui ne partage pas les mêmes idéaux complètement stupides et moyenâgeux que sa famille ou quoi ?** n'ai-je pu m'empêcher de balancer cyniquement devant son silence.

Pour toute réponse, Lily m'a regardée comme si j'étais Bellatrix Black. Autrement dit, comme si j'étais une espèce de tarée qui hurle pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Je commence sincèrement à croire que mon amour propre n'en a plus pour longtemps aujourd'hui.

**\- Ben, en fait…non**, a-t-elle répondu en lâchant du lest sur sa baguette.

J'hochai distraitement la tête avant de continuer à me la jouer Médicomage, persuadée que si elle l'avait pu, Roucky se serait barrée en courant avant même que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte.

Bon, d'un côté, c'est assez compréhensible. Qui aurait eu envie de faire confiance à une fille de Mangemorts qui était aux abonnés absents jusqu'à présent ?

**\- Désolé, je n'ai pas de Véritasérum sur moi pour te prouver que je n'appartiens pas au côté obscur de la force. Et puis, si jamais j'avais voulu t'attaquer, tu crois sérieusement que je me serais emmerdée à te porter jusqu'ici pour te soigner avant de te blesser à nouveau ?**

Je lâchai malgré tout un nouveau soupir en ronchonnant mentalement contre ma propre famille.

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de faire faire un cauchemar dans lequel vous vous retrouvez tout seul, et où même votre propre famille a préféré vous abandonner ?

Ce cauchemar-là, c'est ma vie, en ce moment.

Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si ma famille me manquait vraiment, ou quelque chose comme ça. En fait, c'est plutôt dur à admettre, mais la personne qui me manque le plus, c'est Skirit, notre elfe de maison. Parce qu'à choisir entre ma génitrice et elle, celle qui s'est le plus comportée comme une mère aimante et responsable avec moi, c'est Skirit.

Et même si je me sens bien mieux loin du sombre manoir Rosier et de son influence merdique, revoir Evan n'avait pas pour autant été très facile à vivre, et c'est seulement maintenant que le contre coup s'est pointé, me donnant l'impression de m'être bouffée un Cognard en pleine tronche.

Et, au cas vous ne le sauriez pas, un Cognard, ça fait mal.

Est-ce que tout se passera toujours comme ça ? Les gens continueraient-ils de me lier à lui, et à nos parents alors que je tenais plus que tout à fuir ce nom, cette vie ? Et que se passerait-il, le jour où je me retrouverai face à mon père, ou à mon frère, baguette à la main, et qu'un combat soit inévitable ? Car je le savais très bien : la chance que j'avais eue aujourd'hui ne se reproduirait certainement pas de sitôt. Evan ne pourrait pas constamment me céder. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Peut-être parce que la surprise de me revoir l'avait emportée sur sa colère, et que pendant un cours instant, il avait oublié que je n'étais plus considérée comme un membre à part entière de la famille Rosier.

**\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir jugée si vite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait passé si tu n'avais pas été là.**

**\- Bah, je ne veux pas paraître super cynique et négative, même s'il s'agit de l'un de mes passe-temps préféré, mais t'aurais certainement récolté plus que quelques petites coupures, si tu veux mon avis. T'aurais peut-être même eu le droit à une visite de nos cachots en exclusivité. Ces trois-là sont vraiment des adorateurs de Magie Noire.**

La rouquine hocha la tête en m'observant cette fois-ci avec une certaine pointe de reconnaissance.

Elle continua cependant à me darder de son regard, me donnant presque l'impression de passer sous les rayons X.

**\- Je peux te poser une question ?**

**\- C'est déjà ce que tu viens faire, mais vas-y, **répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

**\- Où étudies-tu ?**

Je ne pus retenir un regard critique en retenant une remarque cynique. Parmi toutes les questions auxquelles je m'attendais, celle-ci était loin d'en faire partie. Même la question « Vous avez des instruments de tortures dans vos cachots ? » me semblait plus adaptée.

Soit cette Roucky est aussi tarée que moi, soit elle a reçu un sacré coup sur la caboche.

**\- A Dumstrang. Enfin, j'y étudiais. J'ai été virée.**

Et ça n'est franchement pas plus mal, ai-je pensé amèrement en repensant à la cause de mon exclusion. Dumstrang, c'est bien beau et cool, mais après avoir passé cinq années à me les peler près d'un lac avec des baleines de toutes les couleurs à l'intérieur, je dois admettre que l'Angleterre me fait l'effet d'un pays chaud et ensoleillé.

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est moi qui ai tenu à aller étudier à Dumstrang.

A l'époque, je trouvais ça vachement cool d'aller jouer à la petite guerrière dans une école où il n'y avait presque que des mecs avec des drôles d'accents et un directeur ami avec mon père. La vérité, c'est que je suis au moins au top pour ce qui est de me défendre. Et je suis aussi vachement dangereuse avec une épée dans les mains.

Je me rappellerai toujours de mon père, si fier que sa gamine veuille aller étudier dans une école pleine de Magie Noire. Si j'avais su, je me serai tirée à Beauxbâtons, et il n'aurait pas eu une guerrière comme fille, mais plutôt une poufiasse du genre Cléa Parkinson. Peut-être même que dans un monde parallèle, Bellatrix Black serait devenue ma meilleure amie avec qui je ferai les boutiques en martyrisant les sangs qualifiés « d'impurs » par ma famille.

Enfin de compte, Dumstrang n'était pas un si mauvais choix.

**\- Et tu comptes aller où, maintenant ?**

**\- A Poudlard. Dumbledore me l'a proposé, alors…**

Un sourire enjoué s'est dessiné sur les fines lèvres de Roucky, alors que j'haussai les épaules, comme si aller à Poudlard était désormais une sorte d'évidence pour moi. Alors que je m'imaginais crécher au Chaudron Baveur pour une durée indéterminée, Albus Dumbledore m'avait envoyé un piaf avec une lettre en me proposant une place à Poudlard. Et bien sûr, j'ai accepté. L'idée de me retrouver deux ans là-bas avec la possibilité de jouer des sales tours à Bellatrix l'a emportée sur mon hésitation à cohabiter avec mon frère et ses toutous.

Et puis, il fallait bien que je passe mes ASPICS un de ces quatre, que ce soit à Poudlard ou ailleurs. Parce que sinon, je finirai par avoir une place attitrée au bar du Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors, merci, mais non merci.

**\- J'y suis, moi aussi. A Gryffondor. Je suis même préfète depuis l'année dernière !**

Donc, pour résumer, Roucky est une gentille fille, certainement du genre intello et qui, bien évidemment se retrouve dans la maison la plus détestée par les Serpentard.

Quoi de plus banal ? Pas étonnant que les trois gorilles se soient autant acharnés sur elle tout à l'heure. Mettez une fille de moldus, doublée d'une intello préfète et qui plus est à Gryffondor face à trois serpents aux crocs acérés, et le lion se fera bouffer tout cru. Non pas que cela me pose le moindre problème, mais ça change forcément de tous les mecs débiles que j'ai pu me farcir à Dumstrang pendant les cinq dernières années.

Essayez un peu d'être élève dans une école où le nombre de filles se compte sur les doigts d'une seule main, et où des adolescents en pleine crise de rébellion qui commencent à peine à muer sont prêts à tout pour vous montrer qu'ils sont supérieurs.

Croyez-moi, vous aurez vite fait de péter un câble.

Je l'aime bien moi, cette Lily. Elle a l'air plutôt cool. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne prendre le petit déjeuner en ma compagnie à Poudlard, parce que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ça m'étonnerait que je finisse ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

Merci à mon nom digne d'une famille de Mangemorts psychopathes.

Et big up à Lord Voldemort, pendant qu'on y est.

**\- Je vais rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, mes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter sinon. Merci encore de m'avoir aidée. Je te rapporterais tes affaires à Poudlard. On peut se retrouver sur la voie 9 ¾ si tu veux ?**

**\- Ça marche Roucky. Tiens, n'oublies pas tes fringues.**

Elle m'a remercié d'un dernier signe de tête avant de sortir d'un pas rapide.

Après avoir pris une douche chaude et revigorante, je descendis tranquillement au bar et commanda une Bière au Beurre en laissant mes pensées me submerger.

Est-ce qu'il était réellement possible que le Choixpeau n'agisse pas comme un connard généraliste et m'envoie dans une autre maison que Serpentard ?

Peut-être…mais laquelle ?

Je sais que je suis plutôt du genre à prôner l'égalité pour tous, et tout le bordel, mais je ne veux surtout pas finir à Poufsouffle. Y'a tout de même une limite que je ne peux pas, et ne veux pas franchir : celle de ma dignité hé ho !

Au pire, Serdaigle ne serait pas une si mauvaise terre d'accueil.

Gryffondor ? Rien que d'imaginer la tronche de mon père lorsqu'il apprendrait la nouvelle me donne déjà envie d'en rire. Ça lui foutrait bien les boules, à cet aristocrate psychopathe.

Bon, d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si il allait pouvoir me renier une fois de plus.

Gryffondor. Ouais, ça serait vachement cool, comme maison. Le total opposé de Serpentard.

Je m'y verrais plutôt bien, finalement.

Encore faudrait-il que le Choixpeau ne m'envoie pas illico presto à Serpentard.

Et ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Poudlard Express

Bonjour bonjour,

Je sais, ça fait Vraiment très longtemps, et je m'en excuse. Disons simplement que j'avais un peu perdu goût à l'écriture, et que je viens à peine de m'y remettre. Je vous poste donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

* * *

**Ch****apitre 2 ****– Poudlard Express**

Ça y'est, c'est la rentrée ! Terminées les soirées à traîner au bar du Chaudron Baveur en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi avec le barman, fini les après-midi à glander sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme tout en dégustant des glaces. Adieu mes biens aimés grasses matinées. Et bonjour à toi, Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard qui m'accueille en cette triste journée qui marque définitivement la fin des vacances, et de ma période de glandage par la même occasion. C'est triste tout ça, j'en aurai presque eu la larme à l'œil si jamais j'avais été le genre de fille à pleurer à tout bout de champ.

Heureusement pour moi, la nature a été plutôt sympa en me dotant de glandes lacrymales apparemment victimes d'un dysfonctionnement important.

Non pas que ça me pose le moindre problème. Loin de là même.

Je me traînais sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ avec la joie de vivre d'un Détraqueur tout en évitant les mioches courant partout et les parents en larmes.

Autant dire que c'est un sacré bordel par ici. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour pouvoir retrouver Roucky là-dedans ? Autant chercher une baguette dans une forêt de Nargoles. Sérieusement.

Je lâchai un soupir résigné et continuai mon chemin en direction du train, écrasant quelques pieds ici et là, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête en plein milieu du quai en ayant l'impression de m'être pris un Cognard en plein dans la tronche. Un bon gros Cognard bien dosé.

Parce qu'à seulement quelques mètres de là se trouvait mon frère jumeau, accompagné de mes charmants parents en train de taper un remake de la famille formidable. Mon père tenait fermement Evan par les épaules en lui faisant certainement quelques recommandations du genre** « N'oublies par de martyriser les nouveaux élèves »** ou** « Si tu sors la nuit, prend bien garde à ne pas être suivi »**. Ma mère, quant à elle, se contentait de les observer sans rien dire, le visage à la fois inexpressif et figé. Comme d'habitude, en fait.

C'est seulement lorsqu'un mioche pas plus haut qu'un gobelin m'a bousculée que j'ai fini par me rendre compte que ça faisait bien cinq minutes que j'étais là, en plein milieu de la voie à les observer avec une tronche qui pourrait laisser penser que j'ai un Brossdur là où je pense.

Je secouai rapidement la tête, tentant ainsi de reprendre mes esprits et entreprit de recommencer à marcher mais je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un pas en avant qu'une tornade rousse me fonça droit dessus et me serra dans ses bras, brièvement mais fortement.

Roucky, qui d'autre ?

**\- Salut Alexa ! Tu vas bien ?**

**\- Roucky ! Nickel, et toi ?** _répondis-je tout en continuant à observer ma « famille »._

Roucky fronça les sourcils, probablement à cause de mon expression digne d'un Botruc et jeta un coup d'œil vers ma famille avant d'à nouveau se tourner vers moi.

**\- Ce sont tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?**

**\- Ouep,** _ai-je rapidement répondu d'un ton sec_. **Et les tiens, ils ne sont pas là ?**

**\- Non, je les ai quittés à l'entrée de la gare, je préfère qu'ils ne viennent pas ici.**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que les parents de Roucky étaient des moldus et que, parfois moldus + sorciers ne fait pas un très bon ménage.

Foutus sorciers avec leurs préjugés à la con.

**\- Allez viens, on va chercher un compartiment avant qu'ils ne soient tous pris**, _s'exclama Lily en me traînant derrière elle._

Je me contentai de la suivre en silence, lâchant un dernier regard à mes parents qui, merci Merlin ne semblaient pas m'avoir remarquée. Je montai dans le train derrière Roucky en tentant de me frayer un passage le long du maigre couloir rempli d'ados tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards de ceux qui m'avaient probablement reconnue.

Il ne manquerait plus que l'un d'entre eux se mettre à crier un truc du genre **« Oh mon Dieu ! Evan Rosier s'est travesti ! ».**

Et c'est par expérience que je parle.

Enfin, nous trouvâmes un compartiment libre et nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur. Je m'installai sur l'une des deux banquettes avec la grâce d'un Veracrasse après avoir rangé mes affaires dans le filet du dessus. Roucky m'imita et s'installa rapidement face à moi en me souriant.

**\- Tu sais Roucky**_, lâchai-je_, **tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec moi. Enfin, tu as probablement des amis à voir ou un truc dans le genre.**

**\- Nope, aucun. La plupart sont partis de Poudlard l'année dernière, les autres sont…juste des connaissances. Toi, tu ne connais personne ici, à part ton frère, alors je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule. Et non, avant que tu ne me répondes, je ne fais pas ça par pitié. Je t'aime bien Rosier.**

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête et de lui sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, observant les parents en train d'enlacer leurs enfants. J'esquissai un autre sourire en imaginant mon père en train de prendre Evan dans ses bras et de l'enlacer. Chose qui n'arriverait très probablement jamais.

**« L'affection, c'est pour les faibles »** dirait ce cher Artrius Méo Rosier, troisième du nom.

Le train siffla, me ramenant ainsi à la réalité. Les retardataires se pressèrent de monter dans le train et quelques secondes après ce dernier commença à avancer, et les parents à transplaner.

Et maintenant ma vieille, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui t'attends, me souffla ma conscience. Conscience qui, doit dit en passant, n'est pas très utile, et souvent aux abonnés absents.

Tout à coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laisser passer trois têtes m'étant inconnues.

**\- Salut Lily jolie ! Dis, on peut s'installer avec vous ? Y'a plus tellement de places ailleurs**, _demanda le premier en souriant à Roucky_.

Je tournai la tête vers Lily et l'aperçut soupirer avant d'hocher la tête, apparemment peu ravie de partager le voyage avec ces trois gars-là.

Celui qui avait parlé, un brun à lunettes s'installa rapidement à côté d'elle avec un sourire ravi qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Le deuxième, un autre brun aux cheveux bouclés et un peu plus longs que le premier s'installa à côté de moi alors que le dernier, un blond à l'air maladif prit place à côté du binoclard.

Binoclard qui, d'ailleurs, tourna rapidement la tête vers moi et m'observa en plissant les yeux avant de s'adresser à moi.

**\- Hello belle inconnue ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est James, James Potter. Lui, c'est Remus Lupin, et le beau gosse à côté de toi c'est Sirius Black,** _lâcha-t-il d'une traite._

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, ignorant sa question et me tournai rapidement vers mon voisin avec le regard surpris.

**\- Black ? Comme dans Bellatrix Black ? Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es le frangin de cette psychopathe hyper mal coiffée** ! _m'exclamai-je._

**\- Non, c'est ma cousine,** _lâcha-t-il._

**\- Oh, je vois. Courage, **_répondis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule_.

Ses deux amis esquissèrent un sourire moqueur tandis que Lily m'observait d'un air amusé en secouant la tête. Je me contentai de lâcher un sourire moi aussi, avant d'à nouveau tourner la tête vers la fenêtre, observant ainsi Londres disparaître au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

Ouais je sais, j'ai l'âme d'une poète planquée tout au fond de moi.

**\- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais**, _insista le dénommé James._

**\- Alexa. Alexa Rosier. **

Bizarrement, les trois garçons se sont immédiatement tournés vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

J'adore rendre les gens mal à l'aise, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué.

**\- Rosier ? Comme dans Evan Rosier ?** _lâcha mon voisin en reprenant mon expression_.

**\- Ouaip, c'est mon jumeau**.

**\- Je vois, **_répondit James_**, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ?**

**\- Ben je prends le train pour aller à Poudlard, figures toi**.

Alexa : 1 – La Binocle : 0.

Le binoclard continua à me fixer d'un air pas très commode avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour me répondre, mais il fut rapidement interrompu par Roucky.

**\- C'est bon Potter, fous-lui la paix. Elle n'est pas comme eux. C'est mon amie,** _lâcha-t-elle d'un ton ferme._

Je lançai un regard reconnaissant à Roucky qui me répondit par un sourire.

**\- Ton amie, tu dis ? Et tu es au courant de ce que font les parents de ta prétendue amie, hein ? **_Continua le binoclard._

Aoutch. Alexa : 1 – Le Binoclard : 1.

Lily secoua la tête, apparemment énervée par sa réaction.

**\- Oh c'est bon le binoclard, tout le monde sait que mon père est un mangemort, et que mon frère en sera probablement un très bientôt aussi. Ah, et pour ton information, et bien que cela ne te regarde absolument pas, je ne vis plus avec eux, et je ne partage absolument pas leurs idéaux à la con, ni ceux de leur maître complètement allumé de la citrouille. Je m'en tape comme d'une guigne que tu puisses être un né moldu, un poney, une fée, une princesse ou même un loup-garou. Je n'en ai rien à carrer. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont mes parents que je suis comme eux, alors fous moi la paix,** _lâchai-je d'une traite._

Alexa : 2 – Le Binoclard :1.

Lily se tourna vers son voisin et lui offrit un sourire satisfait. Malheureusement pour moi, la binocle ne semblait pas encore en avoir fini. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais il fut de nouveau interrompu, cette fois-ci par le blond qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis leur arrivée dans le compartiment.

**\- C'est bon James, t'es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas parce que tu appartiens à une de ces familles là que tu es comme eux,** _lâcha-t-il en montrant Black du regard_.

Black opina du regard en direction de son pote à lunettes tandis que je remerciai le blond d'un sourire presque amical.

Allez hop ! Alexa : 3 – Le Binoclard : 1.

J'adore gagner, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore pigé.

Après cette conversation, les garçons commencèrent à discuter entre eux alors que Roucky attrapait un livre dans son sac et commença à le lire. Je tournai à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre et laissa mon esprit divaguer.

La réaction du dit James lorsqu'il avait appris mon nom ne m'avait pas réellement surprise, je commençai à en avoir l'habitude. Par contre, celle des autres m'avaient interloquée, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Pour une fois que quelqu'un semblait n'en avoir rien à foutre de mon nom, je n'allais certainement pas polémiquer là-dessus.

Tandis que Roucky semblait captivée par son livre, les autres discutaient gaiement des meilleures blagues à faire aux Serpentard dès le lendemain. Je les écoutai en silence et du admettre malgré moi que certaines de leurs idées valaient carrément le coup.

De temps en temps, le binoclard me lançait un regard suspect auquel je répondais en général par un rictus moqueur. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'il tentait de percer un trou dans ma tête rien qu'avec sa propre pensée.

Je suis presque sûre qu'il est carrément en train de tomber amoureux de moi.

Je rigolais intérieurement de ma propre blague avant de fixer le paysage d'un air morne, pas vraiment certaine que je trouverais ma place à Poudlard si les gens continuaient à me juger à cause de mon nom de famille.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa apparaître Evan Rosier en personne.

Le regard meurtrier de James quitta immédiatement mon crâne et se posa sur celui de mon frère. Lily et les trois garçons se levèrent immédiatement, baguettes en mains, apparemment habitués à ce genre de scène-là.

Je plantai mon regard dans celui d'Evan et me levai à mon tour en m'avançant pour lui faire face.

Je l'observai en silence, bien déterminée à attendre qu'il parle en premier. Il me fixa longuement, en silence, ses yeux azurs plantés dans les miens sans rien dire.

Enfin, il se décida à prononcer quelques mots.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** _demanda-t-il d'un ton dur._

**\- Ben je prends le train pour aller à Poudlard, figures toi,** _répondis-je en ressortant la même réponse que celle que j'avais donné au binoclard quelques minutes plus tôt._

Evan se contenta d'esquisser un rictus moqueur avant de secouer la tête. Cette expression-là, je l'avais déjà vue. Sur le visage de mon propre père. Et voir le même sourire mauvais, inexpressif sur les lèvres de mon frère me secoua l'estomac.

**\- Tu n'es pas censée faire tes études à Durmstrang ?**

**\- Oh pitié Evan, ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais que j'en ai été renvoyée, je suis sûre que vous avez fêté ça avec du whisky pur-feu**, _lâchai-je d'un ton que j'aurais voulu plus dur._

Encore une fois, Evan accusa le coup et me servit un énième rictus. Je résistai à l'envie de détourner le regard et me forçai à le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il était hors de question que je le laisse gagner.

**\- Au fait, père t'envoie ses salutations.**

**\- Ben il sait où se les mettre, ses salutations à la con. **

Evan détourna le regard et observa les autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment avec une expression de dégoût évidente sur le visage avant d'à nouveau me regarder.

**\- Sérieusement, Alexa ? C'est pour trainer avec une vulgaire Sang-De-Bourbe et des traites à leur sang que t'as décidé de quitter notre famille ? **

Les réactions des autres ne se firent pas attendre.

**\- La ferme Rosier.**

**\- Comment oses-tu utiliser ce mot ?! **

**\- Sale pourriture !**

Je tournai un regard navré vers Lily qui, étrangement, s'était rapprochée de la binocle et se tenait derrière lui, apparemment peu rassurée par la situation.

**\- Lâche moi Evan ! T'as décidé de devenir le gentil petit chienchien à son papa et d'obéir à tous ses ordres, et ben tant mieux pour toi. Mais si tu crois que je vais faire comme toi et laisser cette pourriture me dire à qui j'ai le droit de parler ou non, tu te fourres la baguette droit dans l'œil. Alors maintenant fous moi la paix, tires toi et va rejoindre ta petite bande de copains aussi débiles que toi,** _lâchai-je d'un ton dur._

Evan secoua la tête, esquissa un rictus et me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une pure expression de dégoût.

**\- Tu finiras par le regretter, crois-moi. Père ne te le pardonnera jamais, et il n'hésitera pas à se débarrasser de toi dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Et tu sais quoi ? Je lui prêterai main forte.**

Une vague de haine totale s'empara de moi tandis qu'Evan quittait le compartiment en souriant.

Tout à coup, l'envie de le poursuivre dans les couloirs et de lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser me vint à l'esprit, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger, comme si j'étais collée au sol.

Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment était-ce possible qu'Evan soit devenu aussi mauvais que notre père ?

Nous avions pourtant grandi ensemble, nous avions tout fait pour nous protéger de notre père et de ses punitions, nous étions toujours ensemble en train de jouer, ou de rigoler. Nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, et aujourd'hui, tout cela semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avions-nous pu emprunter deux chemins aussi différents ? Comment mon propre frère était-il capable de me regarder droit dans les yeux en m'affirmant qu'il n'aurait aucune peine à me tuer ?

Je fermai les yeux, en essayant d'assimiler cette nouvelle et secouai la tête avant de m'apercevoir que mes compagnons de voyages s'étaient tous rassis et m'observaient presque avec pitié. Je tentai d'ignorer leurs regards et retournai m'asseoir dans un état second.

**\- Tu sais quoi Rosier ? Je me suis trompé à ton propos. Finalement, je t'aime bien,** _lâcha le binoclard en m'offrant un sourire contrit._

Je le remerciai par un sourire peu convaincu et tournai la tête vers la fenêtre avec l'envie de disparaître sous terre. D'être loin d'ici. Ailleurs. Quelque part où je n'aurai pas eu à entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de mon frère.

Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Impossible d'oublier les paroles de mon frère, impossible de disparaître, et de partir loin d'ici.

**\- Alexa ? Je dois rejoindre le compartiment des préfets avec Remus, tu penses pouvoir supporter ces deux-là pendant mon absence ?** _m'interpella Lily en montrant James et Sirius avec un petit sourire._

**\- T'inquiètes Roucky, même s'il parait que la bouffe est vachement bonne à Azkaban, je n'ai pas encore prévu de passer mes vacances là-bas**, _répondis-je en souriant_.

Lily me répondit par un sourire amusé avant de se lever et de quitter le compartiment avec Remus qui m'adressa un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis par un sourire.

Je me tournai vers mon voisin qui semblait s'être endormi, les cheveux cachant son visage, à moins qu'il n'essayait d'imiter Dark Bellatrix.

Black. Sirius Black. Pourquoi ce nom me paraissait si familier ? J'étais persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part, mais où ?

Rapidement, le souvenir d'une soirée en compagnie des « amis » mangemorts de mes parents et de leurs gosses me revint à l'esprit. L'image de la tante de Bellatrix, une femme affreuse qui ne cessait de critiquer l'un de ses fils qui avait osé injurier leur nom de famille me revint à l'esprit. Et je me souvenais de ce gosse, Regulus, qui passait tout son temps à coller aux basques d'Avery junior.

**\- Est-ce que Sirius est le frère de Regulus ?** _demandai-je à James_.

**\- Ouais. Il est à Serpentard. Il traine avec ton frère, d'ailleurs.**

J'hochai la tête silencieusement avant d'à nouveau jeter un coup d'œil à mon voisin, ce que James remarqua.

**\- Les parents de Sirius l'ont renié à partir du moment où, comme toi, il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là. Ils l'ont mis à la porte il y'a deux ans de ça.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons avec leurs préjugés merdiques ! **_m'exclamai-je._

**\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! **_Lâcha Sirius en redressant la tête en m'adressant un sourire._

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les trois à nous observer dans un silence gênant, avant que James qui semblait avoir complètement changé d'avis sur moi s'adresse à moi.

**\- Bon et sinon, c'est comment Durmstrang ?**

**\- Froid.**

**\- Mais encore ?**

Je partis alors sur un exposé complet de ma vie à Durmstrang durant les cinq dernières années, sur les professeurs et les matières quelques peu étranges qu'on nous enseignait là-bas. Ils rirent tous les deux quand je leur appris qu'il n'y avait que dix filles au total, et que nous nous retrouvions à partager nos salles de bains avec les garçons.

Je leur parlais ensuite du lac près de l'école, celui où des baleines multicolores vivaient.

Ils semblèrent apprécier les blagues et les mauvais tours que certains de mes amis et moi avions joué à d'autres élèves que nous n'apprécions pas des masses.

**\- Eh ben, t'es vachement douée ! Tu pourrais peut-être nous filer un coup de main pour jouer des farces aux Serpentard ! **_Lâcha la binocle._

**\- Ouais enfin, à moins que je ne m'y retrouve moi aussi…**

**\- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que tu vas finir à Serpentard ?**_ me demanda James._

**\- Ben ouais, toute ma famille y passe depuis des siècles alors…**

**\- Alors ça ne veut rien dire, **_me coupa Sirius_**. Je pensais comme toi, moi aussi. Chacun des membres de ma famille, à l'exception d'une de mes cousines est allée à Serpentard. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, je suis à Gryffondor.**

**\- Il a raison. Le Choixpeau s'en cogne pas mal de ton nom de famille. **

J'hochai la tête, un peu plus rassurée, mais pas pour autant convaincue.

Les deux garçons reprirent la conversation en m'incluant dedans, me demandant mon avis sur certaines de leurs farces. Ensuite, la conversation dévia sur le Quidditch, un sport que j'affectionnai particulièrement.

**\- Mills est mon modèle ! J'espère devenir aussi bonne joueuse que lui !** _Dis-je, ravie de pouvoir parler de Quidditch avec des personnes intéressées._

**\- Tu joues ?** _me demanda Sirius._

**\- Ouep, au poste de poursuiveur.**

**\- Eh bah, si tu finis à Gryffondor, t'as intérêt à venir passer les sélections, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau poursuiveur, **_m'annonça James._

**\- Tu recrutes déjà, Cornedrue ? **_demanda Remus en rentrant dans le compartiment, suivi de Lily._

Cornedrue ? C'est quoi ce surnom bizarre ? Je tournai la tête vers Lily avec un regard interrogateur qui me répondit en haussant les épaules.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et je me surpris moi-même à apprécier cette ambiance, bien différente de tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre jusqu'à présent.

L'après-midi fila vite et il fut bientôt temps de revêtir nos robes de sorciers. Une fois arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, je fus obligée de rejoindre le groupe des premières années, mené par un géant barbu qui nous expliqua que nous allions rejoindre le château en barque tandis que Lily et le groupe de garçons s'éloignaient en me faisant signe.

Je suivis le groupe en songeant que j'aurai l'air bien tarte, entourée de tous ces gosses. Manquerait plus que certains se mettent à penser que j'entre moi aussi en première année.

Très vite, nous montâmes dans des barques enchantées et je me retrouvai avec trois gamins complètement ébahis par la beauté de Poudlard.

En regardant autour de moi je m'aperçus que les gosses étaient tous en train de s'extasier sur ce château « Ô combien magnifique ! ». Personnellement, tant qu'il y'a de la bonne bouffe et du chauffage dans les dortoirs, moi j'achète et je voue un culte à Dumbledore sans problème.

Enfin, nous rejoignîmes la terre ferme et nous suivîmes le géant en direction du château. Je regardai autour de moi, appréciant ce paysage tout de même beaucoup plus « doux » que celui de Durmstrang.

Après cinq minutes de marche, nous finîmes enfin par pénétrer à l'intérieur du château qui était exactement comme Evan me l'avait décrit lors de sa première année. Que des tableaux bizarres et des escaliers à n'en plus finir. Le géant nous guida à travers certains de ces escaliers qui semblaient interminables. Je lâchai un soupir étouffé une fois arrivée en haut des marches, prête à cracher mes poumons après une telle montée.

Plusieurs mioches se tournèrent vers moi et m'observèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Certains se mirent même à rire en constatant mon léger essoufflement.

Est-ce que ça serait mal vu si l'un d'entre eux chutait accidentellement exprès dans les marches ?

Avec la chance que j'ai, je risquerai de me faire renvoyer avant même d'avoir pu passer sous le Choixpeau. Après ça, je serais vraiment obligée d'étudier à Beauxbâtons.

Alors merci, mais non merci.

Le barbu se barra en nous souhaitant bonne chance et une femme aux cheveux coiffés en chignon nous rejoignit.

**\- Bonjour, je suis le professeur McGonagall. **

Il a l'air vachement serré son chignon quand même, ça doit lui tirer la peau à fond. En plus, je suis sûre que c'est une grosse dévergondée dans l'intimité celle-là.

**\- D'ici quelques minutes, vous allez rentrer dans la Grande Salle et vous serez ensuite répartis dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Elles ont pour nom Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et Serpentard.** _Annonça Mme-J'ai-Un-Chignon-Ultra-Serrée-Mais-Je-Suis-Une-Grosse-Dévergondée. _

Elle continua à déblatérer sur le fait que nos futures maisons seraient comme une seconde famille pour nous, et parla du système de points que j'avais déjà connu à Durmstrang. Je me contentai donc de l'observer sans vraiment l'écouter.

Enfin, elle termina sa tirade et nous demanda de la suivre. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent devant nous et tous les visages se tournèrent sur notre groupe.

Je ne veux pas avoir l'air prétentieuse, mais la plupart des regards se sont attardés sur moi. P'têtre que certains pensent que je suis la fille du géant barbu.

Je tournai la tête vers la table des Serpentard et aperçus la plupart d'entre eux me regarder avec dégoût. Je secouais la tête avant de regarder droit devant moi.

Je croisai le regard de Lily qui me fit un sourire encourageant accompagné d'un pouce levé en l'air.

Tout à coup, le gosse devant moi s'arrêta et je manquais de l'écraser en me rendant compte que nous étions arrivé face à l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait un tabouret et un chapeau vraiment mal en point.

**\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous me rejoindrez sur l'estrade. Ensuite, je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et c'est lui qui décidera dans quelle maison vous serez répartis.**

L'appel commença, et les gosses commencèrent à être répartis tour à tour. J'observai le plafond en attendant mon tour.

**\- Palis Alex.**

L'un des gosses avec qui j'avais partagé ma barque grimpa sur le tabouret. Mme-Chignon-Serré posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

**\- Serdaigle !**

Personnellement, j'aurai plutôt parié sur Poufsouffle. Ce gosse, il a la tronche pour l'emploi.

**\- Rosier Alexa.**

Ah, enfin. J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir par prendre racine dans le sol à force d'attendre.

Je montai sur le tabouret en tentant d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs des gens et me concentrai sur l'affreux tas de tissu qu'on venait de poser sur ma tête.

**\- Hum, tu arrives bien tard à Poudlard**, _murmura le Choixpeau._

C'est ça, causes toujours.

**\- Rosier, hein ? Ta place légitime serait à Serpentard. Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air d'être d'accord avec ça,** _continua-t-il._

**\- Magnes toi un peu, j'ai la dalle,** _murmurai-je._

**\- Très bien, très bien. Dans ce cas, ce sera GRYFFONDOR !** _hurla-t-il._

J'esquissai un sourire, enlevai le Choixpeau de ma tête et me dirigea droit vers Lily qui m'applaudissait en souriant, accompagnée par James, Sirius et Remus.

**\- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit,** _me lança Sirius._

Je lui souris avant de relever la tête et de croiser le regard de mon frère installé à la table des Serpentard. Je lui lançais un sourire ironique avant de me concentrer sur ma nouvelle maison.

**\- Alors, contente ?** _me demanda Lily_.

**\- Ouaip**, _répondis-je_. **Mais dis-moi, il y'a combien d'escaliers en tout à Poudlard ? **_demandai-je inquiète pour mes pauvres petits poumons._

Roucky m'observa, intriguée, avant de me répondre avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

**\- Il y'en a 142 en tout, pourquoi ?**


End file.
